Beta Prison
Beta Prison is a fortress that serves the community of the United States of America as a prison for convicted criminals that are mutants. It was built in the 14th century and it has been in use as a detention facility since 1450. It neutralizes superpowers so none can escape, per its purpose. Other mutant prisons exist, such as Negagard (which was used exclusively to hold its creator the Gladiator), Beta Prison is the only known fortress to be the "official" holding ground for mutant criminals. Brought by police officers or superheroes on any occasion (such as Dawson), all prisoners wear white shirts with grey stripes. They also have their place card numbers tattooed on their neck and have pictures of them taken with their official number. Access to Beta Prison is strictly prohibited to all people except high-ranked government officials, and only they are granted permission to enter the prison and visit prisoners, although this is very rare. Of course, police and Supers regularly visit the prison but only to hand over prisoners. Escaping from Beta Prison is a serious offense, punishable by execution. Darren Slade was fated to this, if he had not been slaughtered elsewhere. Such a punishment is probably because the escaped prisoners in question are too dangerous to be simply reconfined into the prison, as they could easily escape again. History Early history Beta Prison was initially a fortress which was home to the evil mutant Krag, known for luring Fobbles into his fortress where he turned them into unspeakable monstrosities. After his death, the Kingdom of Great Britain acknowledged the island's existence for the first time. Authorities considered destroying the fortress, but decided against it until 1723 saw the passing of the PROM. Because of the impracticality of using small Fobble prisons which could result in bangs, smells and light shows, should victims escape, plans for a purpose-built prison for mutants on some remote island were made. However, when James Buchanan was elected President in 1857, he insisted on using Beta Prison instead. This plan was eventually put into motion and despite protests, Beta Prison remained the prison of the mutant realm, mostly because of the complete lack of breakouts and breaches of security. Although the subsequent President, Will Calder, having visited Beta Prison and witnessed its horror, fought to find alternatives to the prison, he was assassinated in 1865, before they could reach a decision. When President Harold Skore took office, he was responsible for renovating and reinforcing Beta Prison. No one else seriously considered closing the prison until the advent of President Roxanne Waterston in 2008. Later history Beta Prison gained a reputation as a horrible place, mostly because most of the prisoners eventually went insane and slowly died under the harsh conditions. Since 1789, using any of an illegal superpower on another human being has carried a punishment of a life sentence in Beta Prison (unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of mind control, or legal exceptions made by the government as in the case of police officers in the First NoHead War). During the war, the NoHeads took over the solar system and the prison also fell into their usage. They released all of their comrades and falsely cleared them, while sentencing many innocent people with disabilities and other enemies of theirs to Beta Prison under sham trials and trumped-up charges. Before the new sentences were initiated, everyone confined to Beta Prison was massacred under the orders of Imperial Decree Number Two initiated by Emperor Mr. Stupid NoHead, thereby leaving room for more offenders of the New Order. Known convicts Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas claimed it was not a coincidence that Beta Prison became what it was the same year Gorée was built in West Africa. He expressed the amusement he found in alluding to things that were happening to Fobbles. Author's comments "I find it amusing to make allusions to things that were happening to Fobbles, so my feeling would be that while there's a well-known prison on an island being built, there's also one being built by mutants." See also * Beta Prison escapes * Negagard Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Beta Prison Category:Prisons